The Mummy
The Scorpion King and The Mummy film series were adventure and battle movies. A few of the major characters and villains are resurrected from the dead. The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior # Ashur - Stung to death by scorpions summoned by Sargon. # Noah ''- Shot by a magic arrow fired by Sargon. # '''Minotaur '- Stabbed by Mathayus. # Baldo - Killed by a demon. # Pollux - Turned into stone. # Sargon '- Stabbed by Mathayus with the Sword of Damocles. The Scorpion King # Barbarian Chieftain - Crushed when Mathayus pulled up the rope to the chandelier he was standing on. # King Pheron - Decapitated off-screen by Takmet. # Rama ''- Shot by Archers. # Jesup - Throat slit by Memnon. # '''Thorak - Stabbed by Mathayus. # Chieftain - Stabbed by Memnon. # Prince Takmet - Stabbed in the throat by Balthazar with a spear. # Memnon '''- Fell into an explosion after being shot by Mathayus with an arrow. Between The Scorpion King and The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption # ''Cassandra (The Sorceress) ''- Died of an infection. The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption # '''Zulu Kondo - Burned to death by Mathayus. # King Talus - Killed by a mob of ninjas. # King Ramusan ''- Died of his injuries after being bashed on the head by Talus with the Book of the Dead. The Scorpion King 4: Quest for Power # King Yannick - Stung to death by scorpions summoned by Drazen. # '''Roland '- Crushed in a trap. # Boris '''- Impaled by spears. # '''Drazen - Shattered by Mathayus with his sword after being frozen by Alcaman's crown. Between Quest for Power and Book of Souls # Balthazar - Died of an unknown cause. # King Memtep - Committed suicide by stabbing himself with the curse sword. The Scorpion King: Book of Souls # Abel - Throat slit by Khensa. # Tarqa - Stabbed by Nebserek. # Mennofer '''- Shot by Uruk and his army. # ''Enkidu ''- Fell into the fire pit after being stabbed by Nebserek with the curse sword. # '''Khensa - Stabbed with a knife thrown at her by Mathayus. # Nebserek '''- Thrown into the fire pit by Mathayus with a chain. # ''Amina'' '- Stabbed by Mathayus with the curse sword as a mercy kill so that the curse will be broken. In death her body disappeared. Between The Scorpion King and The Mummy # ''Mathayus (The Scorpion King) - Killed when Anubis took his soul away. He was later resurrected as a giant humanoid scorpion and turned evil. # Pharaoh Seti I - Hacked by Imhotep after being stabbed by Anck-Su-Namun. # Princess Nefertiri - Fell over the edge of a balcony after whitnessing her father's death. She was later resurrected as a woman known as Evelyn Carnahan. # Anck-Su-Namun - Committed suicide by stabbing herself when Pharaoh Seti's guards rushed in. Her body was shown afterwards when Imhotep attempted a ceremony to resurrect her, in which he failed. Imhotep later succeeded in bringing her mummified body back to life. # Imhotep '- Executed by being mummified and buried alive, along with all his priests. He was later resurrected when Evelyn read the Book of the Dead. # '''Emperor Han '- Transformed into a terracotta statue, along with all his troops and horses. He was later resurrected by General Yang. The Mummy # Hook - Burned to death when Johnathan accidentally pushed him onto a burning couch. # Warden Gad Hassan - Hit his head on a wall as a scarab beetle entered his body and worked its way into his head. # Mr. Burns - Life-force drained off-screen by Imhotep while injured from having his eyes and tongue ripped out. # Dr. Allen Chamberlain - Life-force drained off-screen by Imhotep. # Mr. Henderson - Life-force drained by Imhotep. # Mr. Daniels - Life-force drained by Imhotep. # Dr. Terence Bey - Killed by a brainwashed mob of Cairo townspeople, sacrificing himself so that Rick and the others can escape. # Captain Winston Havlock - Killed when his plane crashed, caused by the sandstorm controlled by Imhotep. # 'Anck-Su-Namun '- Hacked to pieces by an army of mummies with swords, on Johnathan's orders. She was later resurrected as a woman known as Meela Nais. # 'Imhotep '- Fell into a pit of spirits after being stabbed by Rick and losing his immortality. He was later resurrected by Mr. Hafez when he read the Book of the Dead. # 'Beni Gabor '- Eaten alive by scarab beetles. The Mummy Returns # Spivey'' ''- Life-force drained by Imhotep. # Red - Life-force drained off-screen by Imhotep. # Jacques - Life-force drained off-screen by Imhotep. # Horus (Falcon) - Shot by Lock-Nah. # 'Lock-Nah '- Slashed in the neck by Ardeth. # Shafek - Stabbed by a pygmy. # Evelyn Carnahan O'Connell ''- Stabbed by Meela. She was later resurrected by her son Alex when he read the Book of the Dead. # '''Baltus Hafez '- Torn to pieces by Mathayus while injured from having his arm melted by a curse. # 'Mathayus (The Scorpion King) '- Stabbed by Rick with an enchanted spear, causing his body to disintegrate into a mass of scorpions. # '''Imhotep - Committed suicide by falling into a pit of spirits after being betrayed by Meela. # Meela Nais '''- Suffocated by scorpions. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor # Chu Wah - Killed by a salt acid trap. # '''Professor Roger Wilson - Decapitated by Han. # Zi Yuan ''- Stabbed by Han. # '''General Yang '- Crushed between rotating wooden gears, along with Choi. # Colonel Choi - Crushed between rotating wooden gears while attempting to save Yang. # Emperor Han - Consumed by lava and exploded after being stabbed by Rick and Alex. Category:Film series Category:Horror films Category:Films